Extrañame, Solo Un Poco
by Black Stella
Summary: Sasuke busca a Naruto por toda la ciudad ¿estará desaparecido? ...SASUNARU...


_Narutin Mascota no es mio u.u sin más que comentar_

_Es romántico con un toquecito de Humor, es que hoy en la tarde vi PS: I LOVE YOU con unas amigas, y quedas con ganas de enamorarte D:, uyy exploro mi lado cursi XD._

_Aquí Naruto y Sasuke son pololis (novios :3)_

_La idea del fic fue de la Xellas Metallium, ojala te guste niñia :3 y escribe Yaoi pronto ¬¬! Jajajaja._

**- - - -yeahyeahyeahyeah yeahyeah yeahyeah- - - -- - - -yeahyeahyeahyeah yeahyeah yeahyeah- - - -- - - -yeahyeahyeahyeah yeahyeah yeahyeah- - - -**

Extráñame… Solo un Poco

-¿Naruto? – el moreno miro por todo el apartamento - ¡Naruto! – grito nuevamente. No hubo respuesta inmediata como otras veces - ¿Dónde estarás? – pensó, imaginándose casi al instante el puesto de ramen.

Corrió a toda velocidad al lugar pensado - ¿Naruto? – el cocinero, lo miro intrigado, al parecer iba a decirle algo, pero no lo escucho, no tenía tiempo para tratar con gente sin importancia - ¡¡idiota ya vera lo que le hare cuando lo vea!! – se dijo para sí, al Uchiha no le gustaba que lo dejaran de lado, y menos su querido y "especial" amigo.

Camino por la aldea sin rumbo fijo, mirando con atención cada rincón donde podría estar escondido el travieso rubiecito. Ya había perdido la paciencia, estaba pensando lo peor – se fue de misión y no me aviso -.

-¿Sasuke? – dijo una sonrojada pelirrosa.

El moreno, lo menos que quería era encontrarse con ella y sus comentarios aduladores – Hmp...- el silencio incomodo habitual entre ambos.

La chica no se dio por aludida, continuó sonriéndole embobada - ¿te gustaría acompañarme al hospital? – pregunto coqueta, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-No – se dio vuelta, no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo.

-Pe...pero Sasuke – estaba confundida – Na… - el moreno no estaba escuchando, se había alejado.

Como si nada continuó su búsqueda, ya estaba realmente molesto, ya no era un juego, Naruto no tenía derecho a andar por su cuenta – y no era ser posesivo – solamente que un chico tan inocente, no debe andar por ahí, cualquiera se podría aprovechar de él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que choco con la mismísima Tsunade y no se percató – hmp – solo se limitó a decir.

-¿Disculpas son esas? – pregunto molesta la Hokage.

-Oh…disculpas – respondió con una disimulada incomodidad.

La rubia arqueo una ceja con desaprobación, en verdad aún le costaba aceptar al joven moreno en la aldea nuevamente – que raro que no estuvieras con Naruto esta mañana…- iba a continuar hablando pero la interrumpió.

-¡Naruto… ¿Dónde esta Naruto?! – preguntó con prepotencia, pero al notar la expresión de sorpresa y confusión de la anciana con cara de joven agrego – no es que me importe… solo es curiosidad – empezó a sudar. Fue muy obvio, su relación era un completo secreto, a excepción de Sakura, que aún piensa que es una broma.

-Hmp…está en el hospital – dijo pasando por alto su reacción, quien no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en aquél lugar que estaba al final de la calle – ve a verlo pieza 315, ya debe estar despierto – sonrió de lado y se fue.

Sin responder, ni dar gracias el Uchiha, corrió al hospital. Al llegar, la recepción, las escaleras y el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su querido rubiecito se hicieron eternas - ¿Qué le podría haber pasado? – no quería seguir pensando, solo necesitaba verlo. Entro a la pieza, Naruto seguía dormido abrazado a la almohada, tal como lo abrazaba a él, cuando dormían juntos, la cara serena del chico lo tranquilizo, solo se sentó a observarlo apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el enfermo abrió sus ojos azules y se encontraron con la grata presencia de su querido amigo "especial" – estás aquí – sonrió, tan dulcemente que a duras penas, pudo el moreno contenerse de darle un beso.

-¿Qué te paso? – se acercó preocupado.

-Nada – se rasco la cabeza, no entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan alterado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? – preguntó sarcástico.

El rubio entendió a la perfección el sarcasmo – no leíste mi nota…la deje sobre la mesa…¿creo? – se acomodó en la cama, el chico lo miraba inquisitivo – estaba enfermo del estómago, ayer comí demasiado ramen, luego de la misión con Sakura – comentó apenado mirando hacia otro lado, estaba esperando un reto.

-Idiota – el Uchiha solo lo abrazo – no te vuelvas a desaparecer de nuevo – sus bocas estaban cerca pero en ese lugar era demasiado peligroso, podía encontrarlos cualquiera - ¿vuelves ahora a tu casa? – humedeció sus labios.

-Sí – no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

_Sasuke lo ama tanto que no soporta ni que se le pierda un ratito xD_

**- - - -yeahyeahyeahyeah yeahyeah yeahyeah- - - -- - - -yeahyeahyeahyeah yeahyeah yeahyeah- - - -- - - -yeahyeahyeahyeah yeahyeah yeahyeah- - - -**

Lo que ocurrio en el departamento de Naruto unos minutos después lo contare en el lemon que estoy escribiendo ahora XD.

No quedo weno pero necesitaba escribirlo o.O, últimamente me ocurre eso xD

¿sasuke sudado xd?


End file.
